Assassin Guild Adventures
by MoonXShowerX101
Summary: Akane, Sora, and Erza are trained assassins. What troubles may lay be lay before them? Sucky summary.


"And here we are!" said Sora as she opened to door to her house. "Welcome to my home!" I had to admit. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, with all the fighting going on over here. It was a beautiful manor placed near an outside river with cherry blossom trees near it. Something you would expect in a manga, I suppose.

"Akane, come on in!", Erza screams as she pulls on my leg. "It's just for today while her parents are gone!"

_And her I am, Akane Narata, holding on to the door, for dear life._

"There's no way in **HELL** am I coming in this house! Now while we have to baby-sit the demon!"

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What was that?", I said, already scared. I swear I can feel a bead of sweat already rolling down my forehead.

Footsteps come running down the stairs. Its HER.

"SORA! I can't find Naraku anywhere!", said Luka.

"Calm down, Luka. Where did you last see him?", said Sora.

" I can't remember, but this is probably all your fault."

"Here we go again", said Erza.

"My fault. How the hell is it my fault?", said Sora, her voice dripping in anger.

"He ran away because he was being treated unfairy", said Luka, with a worried look on her face. "You're always going on missions, not at home with your pet. He is your pet, right? You should treat him as one."

I swear I could see the heat radiating of Sora's face. She knew her sister was right about not being home to take care of him, but she was not going to be one-upped by her. "So now it's my fault?", Sora said with a face looking like she wants to punch the living daylights out of Luka for putting the blame on her. "He probably ran away because of the stupid name you gave him!"

"What's wrong with Naraku", said Luka with a hurt look on her face.

"We own a white wolf. The Japanese meaning for Naraku is black hell. That's so damn racist it ain't even funny!"

While Erza was preoccupied with setting the feud between the two sisters, I managed to sneak my way out of the house. But knowing that I suck at stealth ness, I managed to trip over the steps and onto the ground. I landed right in front of bush with something hiding inside that look like white fur. "Hey guys. I found Naraku."

Luka was overjoyed. "Naraku! I'm so happy that _I found you_!"

Seems to me that she put too much emphasis on the "I found you". Sheesh. Can't please everybody without someone trying to take credit for something you did.

"Now that we have that settled…" Erza grabs her stomach. "I'm hungry."

Sora grinned. " I think my mom made some ginger pork for us."

I perked up hearing ginger pork. I was my favorite dish. Knowing that I couldn't refuse ginger pork. That's probably why she made it. So I could stay.

I stood up and brushed myself off. "I guess I'll stay now that we're having ginger pork."

It was almost an inaudible whisper but I could have sworn I heard Luka said, "Greedy pig." It took everything I had not to go after her and get charged with child abuse. But, I managed to hold it in.

We made our way to the kitchen with was filled with recipe books from floor to the ceiling. Luka noticed me looking at the recipe books and said" Our mom likes to experiment with different food."

"One night, she almost gave our dad food poisoning. This is why she should just stick with her original recipes. It would be a crime if she tried cooking anything new again", said Sora with a sheepish laugh.

"Mmmmmm, this ginger pork is delicious!" said Erza with a satisfised looks on her face.

I took a bit out of the ginger pork layed before me. She was right. It WAS delicious.

"So Akane…." said Luka with a curious look on her face. " How was your last mission?" That left me dumbstruck. Since when has she ever cared about my missions? Let alone me?

"It's was fine. We safely delivered Princess Aurora back to her kingdom. There we're a few up's and down's but we managed."

Luka's expression changed. Look like she was clearly interested. "Really?", she said. " Did you have to fight off bad guys?"

Okay now this was clearly get too freaky. "Um… yeah. Some bad guys came and attacked us but we fought them off."

"Wow. That's so cool!", she said. " You guys are so cool!"

I decided to play along. "Wow. Thanks Luka. I really like you." **happy music plays** I can't believe how evil I thought Luka was. She really matured.

Luka turned to her ginger pork and back at me and said " Well, don't take this wrong way, but I _don't _like you!" **happy music scratches off**

Don't like you. Don't like you. Those words echoed in my head before I took the full effect of them. I looked at Luka. She had such a devilsh smirk on her face. Like she was taunting me. It took everything I had to keep myself from knocking that smirk right off her face.

Erza, sensing what I'm about to do said," Calm down Akane. I'm sure she didn't mean it.

"Oh, but I did", said Luka.

"It's ok", I said. "I'm not gonna let some academy brat get the best of me"

"But I did", said Luka.

That's all it too for me to blow.

"**SHUT UP! SHUT THE F**CK UP!** I tried staying calm Erza and Sora. I really did. But it's brats like these that **PISSES ME OFF! I'M LEAVING!**"

I made my way to the door and slammed it shut as soon as I left out. I started stomping my way home. I heard the door reopened at the house and Luka's voice saying, "Thanks for coming. Please come again."

God, I hate that girl. This is the main reason why I didn't want to baby-sit her. She always gets me riled up.

I opened the door to my house and slammed it shut. I noticed how messy my house looked. But I didn't care. I was too pissed off to care. I march my way up to my room and climbed into bed. I was too tired to change clothes. "Please let tomorrow be a better day", I said. And with that I said, I went into dreamland.


End file.
